The present invention relates to a seat pressure sensor unit and more particularly to a seat pressure sensor unit which can be used preferably in a vehicle seat.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 3-47206 discloses a pressure sensor unit provided on a seat face or backrest face of a vehicle seat for detecting a physical constitution of a driver or passenger so as to adjust hardness and surface configuration thereof and also adjust an output of an airbag apparatus, optimally.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2-52608 discloses to provide a heater wiring on a seat face or backrest face of a vehicle seat so as to provide a driver or passenger with warm environment.
However, when both the pressure sensor unit and heater wire are provided on the seat face or backrest face of the seat, both of them are overlaid while a heat insulator is imposed between the pressure sensor unit and heater wire, considering an influence of heat from the heater wire upon the pressure sensor unit.
Thus, when the pressure sensor unit is placed above the heater wire, a warm-up effect of the heater wire is reduced. On the other hand, when the heater wire is placed above the pressure sensor, the sensitivity of the pressure sensor unit is reduced.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a seat pressure sensor unit capable of exerting both functions of the pressure sensor unit and heater wire sufficiently, even if they are provided closely in the same seat ressure sensor unit.
To achieve the above object, according to an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a seat pressure sensor unit provided at a portion receiving a pressure of a seat, comprising a sensor provided on a top face of a base cloth, and a heater wire provided on the top face of the base cloth not so as to overlap the sensor.
In other words, according to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a seat pressure sensor unit provided at a portion receiving a pressure of a seat, comprising a pressure detecting means provided on a top face of a base cloth, and a linear heating means provided on the top face of the base cloth not so as to overlap the pressure detecting means.